In most cases recreational fishing is accomplished by providing a fishing line which is attached to a fishing pole, rod and reel, etc. and which is used to locate a baited hook in a desired location for catching fish. When a fish is attracted to the bait and upon biting is caught by the hook, the fisherman, who must typically continuously attend the fishing line becomes aware of the caught fish and retrieves the fish by means of the fishing line. In some cases for recreational fishing, trot lines and throw lines are employed for location of a plurality of fishing stagings and hooks along a main fishing line. The hooks of the trot line or throw line are baited and typically left for an extended period during which fish bite and are caught by the hooks and are restrained by the hooks and stagings until later retrieved. Trot lines and throw lines are difficult and time consuming to install and they require considerable maintenance. At times they require special licenses to enable fishing. Trot lines typically require open water for location and through lines require access to a fishing area from the shore. These factors tend to restrict usage of trot lines and throw lines for spot fishing activities.
In virtually all cases during recreational fishing activities, the caught fish are restrained by a trot line, throw line, and/or fishing line, etc. for significant periods of time. The fisherman will inspect the lines, typically once or twice a day, to retrieve caught fish and to rebait the empty hooks. In many cases caught fish die and become spoiled before being retrieved. Many large fish escape because the stagings are broken or the hooks are straightened by the force applied by the fish. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a tethered fish catching device that floats in a body of water and enables location of bait fish at or near the surface of the water to provide the capability of attracting fish to be caught by means of surface disturbance created by the bait fish. It is also desirable to provide a tethered floating fish catching device which may be effectively used in moving water and which provides for catching of the fish, and functioning as a water brake to quickly tire the fish and minimize movement of the fish after the same is caught. It is further desirable to provide a fish catching device which is effective for catching large fish and which cannot be overstressed and permit line breakage by the fish, no matter how large. It is also desirable to provide a fish catching device which effectively enables the fish to remain alive for long periods of time during absence of the fisherman.